


You're Okay Now

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cock Warming, M/M, Nightmares, Unconscious sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “Is that what's happening, Sammy? Do you trust yourself with me? Do you really trust me to take care of you like this, and you're adding something to this aspect of their lives that YOU want?”





	You're Okay Now

Sam's nightmares usually weren't all that bad, but suddenly they started taking a turn for the worse, finally resorting to Sam staying awake. Dean, one day while they were settled in, resting a hand on the back of Sam's head, wishes he knew how to help Sam the way he could with this. Unless...that's when Dean gets an idea he's hoping will help.

He ruffles Sam's hair to get his attention, "Hey Sam, what would you say to trying to sleeping like this?" Upon Sam's confused look, Dean clarifies. "With me in your mouth, maybe it could help to keep you grounded, remind you that I’m still holding onto you, keeping you safe." Sam pulls his head up from where he was resting it, ponders it, and the more he thinks about it, the more he loves the idea, then nods. 

The first night they tried it started to look like it wasn't working. Sam kept squirming and whimpering, which broke Dean's heart. He just wants to be there for Sam in every way he can, and now it looks like he can't this time. But then, almost suddenly, Sam relaxed, nuzzled into Dean's abdomen, let out a content mewl, and didn't have any other problems for the rest of the night. And Dean smiled so big, so happy his plan succeeded. From then on, Sam kept sleeping like this until they both got comfortable with it, and from then on, they never slept without it. Sam couldn't bear it, and frankly, neither could Dean. Watching Sam suffer has never been easy for him, and this only solidified that. So now every night, they slept like this. Or, if Sam passed out, Dean would follow shortly after, only to wake up and find Sam latched on, sometimes even rubbing his head on Dean's abdomen. Until one night, when things took an interesting change.   
Dean was doing his thing where he likes to watch Sam sleep holding his cock in his mouth, the outline clearly seen the way Sam's head is angled. It's so heartwarming to see, a clear display of his cock actually being held in Sam's mouth. It's like he's staked his own claim on Sam. And even more, he loves how much Sam needs this, needs him. With all this running through his head, he starts to doze off himself, when suddenly he starts to feel his cock being given tiny little sucks. He looked down and he realized what was happening; Sam was suckling his cock in his sleep. He doesn't have the first clue what brought this on at first, but then he thinks back to the past few weeks, and that's when it hits him.

 

Sam had told him earlier that day how the nightmares finally tapered off last night. Before tonight, Sam was dead silent, which Sam theorized was because while he was still having nightmares, they kept getting easier and easier to handle with Dean in his mouth, allowing him to ride the nightmare out, knowing that when he woke up Dean would still be holding him, and Dean was still in his mouth. Then, just last night, Sam wasn't even fazed by last night's dream, and it stopped fairly early. 

“So if Sam's not having nightmares anymore, that would mean…” Dean ponders out loud, looking down at Sam's sleeping form, suckling away. He starts to tear up as he asks quietly, so as not to wake Sam up, “Is that what's happening, Sammy? Do you trust yourself with me? Do you really trust me to take care of you like this, and you're adding something to this aspect of their lives that YOU want?” The thought excites Dean, but still, he worried. He decides to wake Sam up, not wanting to take advantage of Sam while he’s unconscious. He reaches a hand to wake Sam up, saying “Sam, you should wa…” he trails off, as he sees how relaxed Sam is, and how the suckling also made Sam give tiny little mewling sounds, sounds he knows Sam only makes when he feels truly safe, and doesn't want to be moved. “Well, I guess if I was looking for a sign you feel safe, and actually want this, then the noises are a pretty good indicator.” But as he thinks on it, he adds something else. “Aw, who am I kidding? It feels so damn good. It was already amazing with having both the warm wet heat of your mouth, but now you're actually sucking on me? Those little baby sucks feel so amazing, Sammy. I can feel how much you love me. Even unconscious, you still feel safe with me.” Dean finishes his train of thought, drifting off to the warm wet heat of Sam's mouth, and now the new addition of Sam's unconscious suckling.

The next morning, Dean asks, as they're drinking their morning coffee,“ So how’d you sleep the previous night, Sammy?” and Sam replies, "Better than ever. The nightmares never even showed up. I felt safe, and protected all night." Dean gets a huge smile on his face at that, prompting Sam to ask, “Why, did something happen that I don't know about?”. Dean proceeds to tell the truth, “You were suckling me in your sleep Sammy." “I WHAT?” Sam cries out, shocked at the revelation. “I was just ready to nod off, and then I felt it. I looked down, and sure enough, you were completely settled in, suckling me like a baby bottle.”

Sam is startled, which prompts Dean to ask, “If you didn't mean to, I apologise for not making you stop.” Sam quickly recovers, seeing he needs to clarify, “No! Don't be. I just can't believe that that's what I chose to do in my sleep once I knew the nightmares weren't gonna show up. Wait a minute. If you're asking me if I didn't mean to...does that mean you liked it?" Sam asked. Dean shakes his head, "No, Sam. I LOVE it. You're getting something else you want out of this. You may not realize this, Sammy, but whenever you truly feel safe, you start mewling in your sleep. I've found out over the years that that's what they mean. And you were doing it for the entire time I was still awake. You have any idea how that feels, Sammy? To know you feel safe with me, even in your sleep?” Sam tries to interject, “Dean I always-” “Not with this Sam. Remember the first night? I thought it wasn't gonna work. You kept moving around like you do when you have a nightmare. But somehow, it got through to you. And now, you feel safe enough with me to suckle my cock. It's a win all around." Next thing Sam knows, Dean's wrapping him in a tight hug. Sam melts into it, listening to Dean whisper, “You're okay now, Sammy. I promise I will always keep you safe, even in your sleep.”


End file.
